1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving data in a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving data in consideration of carrier frequency in the mobile communication system using multiple transmission antennas for increasing data rate and system throughput.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (Multiple Access) (OFDM(A)) has been adopted as a multi-carrier multiple access scheme for most evolved 3rd generation wireless communication technologies including, for example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE).
In a downlink portion of a wireless communication system that adopts multi-carrier multiple access, a base station (e.g., evolved Node B (eNB)) allocates resources to the terminal (e.g., User Equipment (UE) or Mobile Station (MS)) for data transmission in units of Resource Blocks (RBs), which are composed of a plurality of subcarriers and a plurality of OFDM symbols.
A Space Frequency Block Code (SFBC) technique has been considered as a transmit diversity scheme in present 3GPP LTE downlinks for a base station with two antennas. When there is a base station with 4 antennas, SFBC and Frequency Switched Transmit Diversity (FSTD) can be used. This technique is advantageous with respect to transmission spatial correlation and simplification of receiver implementation of a terminal.
This transmit diversity technique is implemented based on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). For a base station having two or four antennas, the symbols are transmitted on corresponding subcarriers, and two antennas and 2 subcarriers are added when operating in a combination of SFBC and FSTD.
However, general communication systems, including, for example, 3GPP GSM EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN), are designed without taking OFDM into account. For 3GPP GERAN, dual carrier transmission is included as an optional technique in release 7 or later. Although SFBC can be considered, it is not possible to adopt the combination of SFBC and FSTD schemes.